Chica buena debes ser
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Lo que hay en ti, no dejes ver, buena chica tú siempre debes ser. No has de abrir tu corazón... ¡Pues ya se abrió! ¡Libertad sin vuelta atrás! Aun quedaba una guerra que ganar, pero ella ya se sentía ganadora.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

**_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ASTORIA!_**

**Sinceramente, hoy me hubiera encantado bombardearlos con fics con respecto a la fecha. Saben que amo celebrar en grande, incluso tenía varias ideas en la mente. Particularmente estoy pensando ultimamente en Draco y Astoria adultos.**

**Pero fuera como fuera, no me dio mucho tiempo más que de consolidar esta idea, particularmente porque amé la canción de Frozzen, tanto en ingles como en español me cautivó apenas la escuché. Creo que desde la Sirenita y la Princesa Encantada que no me apasionaba tanto una casión. Así que se las recomiendo y de paso espero que os guste este pequeño extra ^^**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Chica buena debes ser**

Se lo habían dicho varias veces a lo largo de su vida. Desde que tenía uso de memoria, Astoria había escuchado la frase en miles de ocasiones. "Chica buena debes ser" le decía su madre, su padre y hasta su hermana. Jamás le había quedado claro a la pequeña castaña el por qué. Ella no entendía que había hecho mal para que siempre le recordaran que fuera buena. Aun así, sin entenderlo, la menor de las hermanas Greengrass cuidaba cada aspecto de su vida, esmerándose en sus modales y educación. Siempre propia, siempre correcta y siempre con una gentil sonrisa en el rostro, Astoria era el vivo ejemplo de una perfecta señorita de sociedad.

Incluso estando en Hogwarts, la chica se desempeñaba de una forma impecable. Era un tanto difícil de explicar como una chica como ella había terminado en Sltytherin, una chica que no rompía las reglas bajo ninguna circunstancia, la que nunca se aprovechaba de los demás, la que nunca insultaba o decía algo inapropiado, la que siempre sacaba buenas notas. Astoria era demasiado perfecta para ser real y esa perfección u obstinación por ser una chica buena, se habían vuelto su mayor sombra. Para evitar problemas, la castaña siempre guardaba la distancia de los demás, por lo que no tenía muchos amigos.

Así había pasado quince años de su vida, siendo la chica buena que debía de ser. Moldeándose como sus padres querían que lo hiciera, posiblemente para ser la futura esposa trofeo de algún importante multimillonario de sangre limpia. Ella en el fondo lo sabía y no le molestaba, lo había entendido con el pasar del tiempo. Su hermana mayor tenía la vida prácticamente arreglada y no debía de preocuparse por nada más que seguir el camino que le habían marcado, podía equivocarse cuantas veces quisiera en su andar, sin sufrir consecuencias. Ella por otro lado, había sido la segunda hija inesperada, por más doloroso que fuera de aceptar, y el mejor plan de vida era instruirla para que fuera una niña buena que formara su propio camino, sin deshonrar a su familia en el proceso.

Astoria no iba a recibir los negocios familiares para que su marido se hiciera cargo de ellos, ni tenía un matrimonio arreglado por sus padres desde antes de aprender a hablar. Ella debía de buscar lo suyo, porque su hermana mayor ya se había adelantado a tomar las cosas de la forma fácil. Con ese concepto en mente y la frase de "chica buena debes ser" resonando en su cabeza, Astoria había hecho todo lo humanamente posible para no defraudar a nadie, aunque eso implicara defraudarse a si misma en algunas ocasiones. Ocasiones como esa, cuando él estaba frente a ella.

—¿Vas a seguir ahí sin decir nada? —preguntó Draco Malfoy tras varios minutos de eterno silencio—. Estás perdiendo mi tiempo —le apuntó de mala gana.

La menor de las Greengrass seguía callada. Su hermana le había recalcado en más de una ocasión que el rubio ése no le convenía, por mucho dinero que su familia tuviera y por muy respetado que el apellido Malfoy fuera. Draco era la clase de chico con la que ninguna señorita que se respetara a si misma se debía de meter y como ejemplo le ponía a Pansy, quien no se despegaba de él y cuya reputación eran las primeras seis letras de la misma palabra. Obviamente ella no podía colocarse en esa misma posición, pero le gustaba demasiado el chico como para solamente ignorarlo.

En un principio había hecho todo para no demostrar su atracción por él. Sin embargo, el sentimiento había ido creciendo más y más. Era algo que ya no podía ocultar con tanta facilidad. Pasito a pasito, casi sin darse cuenta, ella había dejado florecer su amor y ahora estaba ahí, parada a mitad del pasillo del séptimo piso. Le había seguido, intrigada, como una acosadora, solo quería saber a donde iba y al final, se le había escapado llamarle por su nombre. El problema era que cuando él se había volteado para preguntarle que qué quería, Astoria había enmudecido.

—Lo siento —susurró, incapaz de decir nada más.

—¿Qué sientes? —interrogó Malfoy, enarcando una ceja.

—Perder tu tiempo. No había sido esa mi intención —se disculpó ella, esbozando una de esas sonrisas genéricas que le regalaba a todo el mundo.

—Odio cuando sonríes así —comentó el rubio, desdeñoso.

—¿Disculpa? —la expresión en el rostro de Astoria se volvió de incomprensión en un parpadear.

—Olvidalo —respondió él a secas—. Y si no tienes nada que decirme, disculpame pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer —se excusó, girando sobre su eje para alejarse de ahí. Finalmente, tenía que ocuparse de ciertas cosas ahora que el Lord Tenebroso había tomado control de Hogwarts.

—No —le detuvo la castaña, tomándolo del brazo para que no avanzara—. ¿Por qué me odias? —quiso saber, con un claro deje de preocupación en su voz.

Sin llegar a exagerar, aquella era la primera vez en la vida de Astoria que alguien le decía algo como aquello. Ella siempre se esforzaba tanto por ser complaciente, que no había persona con la que ella interactuara que le mostrara apatía o indiferencia. Claro que sabía que era muy posible que a más de una persona no le cayera bien, pero aun así siempre buscaba ganarse la aprobación de los demás y lo conseguía.

—Jamás dije que te odiara —aclaró Draco, suspirando algo irritado y pensando que lo mejor hubiera sido seguir caminando cuando lo llamó, hacerse como que no la había escuchado.

—Lo hiciste —acusó ella, intentando disimular un puchero que quería formarse en su rostro.

"_Las niñas buenas no hacen berrinches"_ escuchó la voz de su padre en su cabeza. Aquella frase que Hyperion le solía decir su hija menor, pese a que ella rara vez se quejaba de algo.

—Lo que dije es que odio esa sonrisa tan falsa —se explicó Draco, mirándole directamente a los ojos en espera de alguna reacción.

Astoria le soltó inmediatamente al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba mal con ella? ¿En serio iba a discutir con él por algo tan insignificante como eso? Las señoritas nunca peleaban, ni discutían, mucho menos en publico y peor aún con un chico.

—Lamento que pienses así —dijo retomando su compostura y su gesto amable.

Draco la miró y casi se le desencajó la mandíbula por indignación. Por una fracción de segundo había visto un deje de autenticidad en la menor de las Greengrass, pero nuevamente la chica perfecta hacía su aparición. No es que él tuviera algo en contra de eso, de hecho, por mucho tiempo, al igual que otros chicos, encontraba fascinante a la niña de ojos verdes o al menos hasta que una cubetada de agua fría le cayó en sima. Desde que lo habían marcado como mortífago y su perspectiva de la vida había cambiado un poco, se había dado cuenta de que algo en ella no andaba bien.

Él mejor que nadie sabía que todos tenían mascaras, que por lo general las personas vendían una imagen de si mismos a los demás, lo que fuera cierto o no de aquella imagen era algo que solo sabía cada cual. Él también sabía que todos sin excepción tenían momentos de debilidad, podía usarse a si mismo de ejemplo ahora que su Lord había tomado el poder y lo había colocado en una posición sumamente desagradable. Los demás alumnos, incluso profesores, se mostraban algo decaídos por la situación actual, con los mortifagos estando al mando. Cualquier miembro de la comunidad mágica, sin importar de que lado estuviera, se mostraba afectado por lo que ocurría, menos ella.

Astoria mostraba tanta calma, se veía tan cotidiana como siempre, como si el mundo no se estuviera desmoronando a su alrededor. La castaña seguía dándole prioridad a sus notas y modales, con una jodida sonrisa en el rostro, pese a todas las atrocidades que hacían los Carrow en clases. Muchos podían verla como un pequeño rayo de luz y amabilidad, pero a él le resultaba desconcertante y anormal, ¡nadie podía mantenerse con tanta propiedad en una situación demencial como en la que vivían!

—Eres increíble —dijo finalmente el rubio, de mala manera y bufando—. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer —sentenció como despedida y sin darle oportunidad a la chica de contestar, emprendió camino hacia el despacho de Snape.

La chica no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse mirando como Draco se alejaba de ella y aunque nadie lo pudo apreciar, una sombra de tristeza opacó su rostro. Le estaba doliendo que él le diera la espalda, pero a su vez, entendía por qué él la alejaba antes de que si quiera se acercara. Sin duda alguna, momentos como esos le hacían pensar si era correcto seguir actuando como la niña buena que sus padres le decían que tenía que ser. Lo último que ella quería era defraudarlos, pero ella sentía como cada vez se hundía más. Todos esos sentimientos, las emociones suprimidas, las palabras guardadas, se estaban anidando en su interior, como una bomba de tiempo que terminaría por explotar.

O-O-O

Finalmente la batalla se había desatado y los alumnos menores estaban siendo evacuados del castillo así como todos los que se quisieran ir, dígase los de Slytherin. El orgullo, la preservación y el resentimiento de años, eran el motivo por el cual cada serpiente, sin importar la edad, se largara de Hogwarts sin mirar atrás. ¿Para que arriesgar sus vidas por algo que no les reconocerían? Incluso aquellos que en el fondo querían quedarse por amor al colegio o por simple sentido común de que luchar con el bando de los buenos era lo correcto, sabían que los demás miembros de las otras casas no confiarían en ellos. No, no les darían el gusto. Aquellos que regresaran sería por su cuenta, ya fuera para apoyar al Lord Tenebroso o por sus propias convicciones.

Cada cual tenía su motivo y si bien la mayoría había decidido quedarse en Hogsmeade a resguardarse de los mortífagos, otros tantos no dudaron en salir descaradamente de la guarida. Draco Malfoy, en compañía de sus dos guardaespaldas de siempre, hizo lo propio pero con discreción. Aunque quizás no fue lo suficientemente discreto como para evitar ser visto por un par de esmeraldas que reflejaban terror puro, pese a que su dueña tenía una expresión de absoluta calma.

—Posiblemente no los volvamos a ver —escuchó Astoria que decían detrás de ella y no tuvo que voltear la cabeza para saber de quien se trataba.

—¿A que te refieres, Blaise? —preguntó la chica con una inocencia muy creíble, pero que no era más que una forma de negación. No, no era tonta, si entendía a lo que su gran amigo se refería.

—Podrían matarlos —respondió de forma cruda, hablando con la verdad como siempre solía hacerlo y posicionándose a un lado de la Greengrass menor.

—O podrían estar bien. No hay que ser tan pesimistas —alentó, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo en un gesto de increíble ternura, pero también increíblemente falso. Nadie en su sano juicio actuaría así en aquella horrible situación.

—Los Malfoy le han fallado mucho al Lord Tenebroso —apuntó Blaise, mostrando tranquilidad y no porque estuviera realmente tranquilo, sino más bien porque la preocupación estaba interfiriendo con su usual forma bromista de ser. Una que otra vez en la vida, había situaciones donde se debía de mostrar seriedad y esa era una de ella.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Astoria casi como un suspiro.

—Ha sido un suicidio para Draco regresar al campo de batalla —continuó, con toda la intención de atormentar a su amiga—. Tendría que matar a Potter para que el señor Tenebroso lo perdonara, de lo contrario, cualquier mortífago se podría dar el gusto de deshacerse de él, usando como excusa la batalla —dijo con mucha seguridad—. Espero que te hayas despedido de él, porque no creo que tengas otra oportunidad —acotó, dándole una palmadita en el hombro a la castaña que tras analizar aquellas palabras se había quedado helada.

¿Draco muerto? ¿Despedida? ¿Nunca más? ¿Por qué? El corazón de Astoria comenzó a latir con fuerza en ese momento, su sangre corría con tanta fuerza por sus venas que sus manos comenzaron a temblar. La idea le aterraba como pocas cosas en la vida y por segunda ocasión en el mismo año, la niña perfecta de los Greengrass dejaba salir a flote su verdadero sentir. Con los ojos exageradamente abiertos, los labios separados, articulando palabras que ni ella misma llegaba a entender, y temblando de pies a cabeza, era un homenaje a la conmoción.

—¡No! —gritó repentinamente a todo pulmón, llevándose las manos a la boca cuando cayó en cuenta de que había sido ella quien había gritado.

Las miradas de los presentes se posaron inevitablemente en ella, incluyendo la de su hermana, quien por un instante dejó su discusión con Theo para saber que estaba pasando. Al notar que se trataba de su Astoria, Daphne hizo ademán de acercarse a ella, pero la castaña fue más rápida.

Los ojos verdes recorrieron rápidamente el lugar y en un parpadear, casi dando saltos, se abalanzó contra la puerta, abriéndola de par en par para salir como alma que lleva el diablo. Corriendo a todo lo que sus pies daban, Astoria abandonó la guarida ignorando los gritos a sus espaldas y sin atreverse a mirar atrás, ahí donde su rubia hermana era detenida por Theo y Blaise para que no fuera tras ella.

—¿Pero qué diantres le dijiste, Blaise? —acusó Daphne, conociendo al moreno lo suficientemente bien para deducir que aquello había sido culpa suya. Cada que Astoria hacia una tontería, era por culpa de él.

—Solo le di un empujón para que hiciera lo correcto —admitió, suspirando y frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

—¿Lo correcto? —repitió Nott, sin entender.

—¡La van a matar! —remarcó la mayor de las hermanas, fulminando con su mirada al chico.

—¿Prefieres que siga muerta en vida? —preguntó con cierto reproche. No era la primera vez que aquel tema salía a relucir. Desde que se habían conocido, Zabini no aprobaba en lo absoluto toda la presión que ejercían los Greengrass en la menor de la familia. Él no consideraba que era bueno que ella fuera "perfecta" y mucho menos aprobaba que Daphne o los padres de la chica se tomaran la libertad de decirle con quien podía o no hablar, tener una amistad o enamorarse. Aquello era algo que tenía que darse de forma natural, haciendo que Astoria se sintiera cómoda y no obligada en hacer las cosas.

—¡Eres un idiota! —gritó Daphne, girándose para estampar una cachetada en la mejilla de Blaise.

—¿Por qué no permaneces como ella? —los ojos del agredido no se despegaron de la mayor de las Greengrass, aunque la mejilla le ardía—. Dime, Daphne. ¿Por qué no dejas que Theo se vaya de vuelta a la batalla? ¿Por qué no dejas de llorar y te sientas tranquilamente a decir con una sonrisa que todo estará bien?

—¡Porqué nada está bien! —contestó aun gritando y alterada—. ¡Estamos en guerra! ¡Maldición! ¡No voy a dejar que maten a mi novio! ¡Ni que maten a mi hermana! ¡Deja tus juegos retorcidos por una vez, Blaise!

—¿Y por qué Astoria si tiene que hacerlo? ¿Por qué ella tiene que ser la niña buena? —insistió él y tanto Daphne como Theodore pudieron ver un brillo victorioso en los ojos azules del moreno.

—No... —la rubia se quedó helada, temblando.

—¿Por qué Astoria tiene que sonreír y ser tan generosa con todo mundo? ¿Por qué ella no puede alterarse, llorar, gritar o ir a detener a quien ama? ¿Por qué, Daphne? ¿Por qué son egoístas con ella? ¿Por qué no la dejan ser? —siguió interrogando o más bien acusando.

La aludida no respondió, sabía muy en el fondo que Zabini tenía razón. No aprobaba ni compartía su pensamiento, pero admitía que en el fondo había algo que no se sentía bien. Había algo que no se sentía del todo bien cuando veía a su hermana últimamente. Sencillamente su hermana no encajaba en el ambiente miserable que les rodeaba, su forma tan propia de ser estaba fuera de lugar.

Astoria siempre se mostraba tan amable, tan educada sin importar quien y tan sobria, que era difícil de creer que esa misma chica hubiera sido la que acaba de salir corriendo del refugio de Hogsmeade, vuelta un mar de lagrimas. Era increíble que una chica tan delicada y refinada como ella anduviera corriendo por las calles en esos momentos tan peligrosos.

"_Las señoritas no corren cuando usan vestidos o faldas." "Las señoritas no andan solas de noche." "Las señoritas no lloran en publico"_

¡Al diablo con todas las etiquetas!

La castaña corría con varita en mano, sin importarle que tanto se le levantara la falda o que tantos charcos que pisara le ensuciaran los zapatos y las medias blancas. Sus sentidos estaban al mil, alerta por si un mortífago o criatura aparecía en algún momento. Su mirada buscaba cualquier señal de Draco a su alrededor, iluminándose con magia, pese a que corría el riesgo de ser detectada por lo mismo.

No podía detenerse en esos momentos. De hecho, no quería detenerse en esos momentos. Necesitaba hablar con Draco. Necesitaba encontrarlo. Necesitaba asegurarse de que su querido rubio estaba bien. Necesitaba decirle lo que sentía. Necesitaba tantas cosas en esos momentos... y es que por fin había dejado que sus emociones tomaran el mando de sus acciones. Por fin había detonado la bomba en su interior y la tormenta se había desatado. La tormenta de deseos, miedos, palabras que decir y cosas que hacer, que siempre habían estado prisioneras en un rincón de su alma, se liberó.

—¡Draco! —comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, mientras atravesaba la gran reja de Hogwarts y se internaba en los jardines que ahora eran territorio peligroso, un campo de guerra.

La menor de las Greengrass nunca hubiera pensando que precisamente ella se encontrara en aquella situación. Era hora de demostrar que tantas buenas notas en sus estudios tenían un efecto positivo en su persona. Hechizos de protección, transformación, levitación, ataque y de todo tipo salieron de su varita para preservar su vida. Ni ella misma se explicaba como era capaz de hacer aquellas cosas, pero estaba probando todo lo que sabía para ver que tanto podía hacer. En los peores casos salía corriendo, pasando de largo a un lado de otros alumnos a los que reconocía. Sin embargo, su objetivo seguía siendo Malfoy.

Sin saber por donde empezar, recorrió el castillo, comenzando por las mazmorras y luego yendo a los pisos superiores. En las escaleras cruzó camino con quien inconfundiblemente era Harry Potter, pero no le puso mayor importancia que una mirada fugaz. Detrás de él iban los amigos de éste, ellos bajaban y ella subía. Algo le decía que no debía de seguir si es el mismo trío Dorado parecía escapar del séptimo piso, pero una voz interior la animó a seguir. Esa misma voz a la que siempre había callado, ahora la guiaba con toda seguridad.

Entonces pasó, sus esmeraldas por fin se toparon con aquella cabellera rubia inconfundible y con esos ojos color acero. La única expresión que podía describir la sensación de Astoria en esos momentos era que el alma le había regresado al cuerpo. Un alivio enorme la recorrió al ver aun vivo al chico y sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó hacia él. Ante la mirada atónita de Gregory, la castaña impactó contra el cuerpo del heredero Malfoy, causando que ambos cayeran bruscamente al suelo.

—¿Pero que diantres? —masculló el chico con más dolor que enojo, a causa del golpe en su espalda.

—¡Estaba preocupada! —admitió Astoria, levantando el rostro para verlo—. Pensé que no te volvería a ver más. Perdoname, Draco. Por favor, perdoname —comenzó a llorar, quitándose de encima de él para que al menos se pudiera incorporar.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —cuestionó Draco, sin entender un carajo de lo que estaba pasando. Minutos antes había estado a punto de ser quemado en la sala de los menesteres, Vincent había muerto y ahora esa chica estaba actuando como si hubiera enloquecido.

El rubio cruzó mirada con su amigo, pero Gregory con su expresión bobalicona le mostraba que sabía tanto como él.

—Yo te quiero —confesó en un murmuro de voz entrecortada—. Siempre te he querido...

—¿Estás loca o qué? —le cortó Malfoy, con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Estamos muriéndonos y me sales con ésto!

La aludida le miró al principio sorprendida por el grito y luego, lejos de la que hubiera sido su reacción habitual, se echó a llorar con más fuerza.

—¡Estúpido! —le maldijo y le comenzó a golpear el pecho desesperada—. ¡Estaba muerta de miedo! ¡Quería por fin confesarte lo que siento y me tratas así! —acusó ella, sin dejar de golpear—. ¡He roto todo código de conducta solo para decirte que te amo! ¡No me puedes tratar así! ¡No estoy echa de piedra, Malfoy!

El aludido abrió los ojos con sorpresa desde que la escuchó decir, por primera vez, la palabrota en su contra. Luego la siguió escuchando con cara de asombro, sin dar crédito a lo que ocurría. Claro que él sabía que ella no era de piedra, pero siempre la había visto ocultar tan bien sus sentimientos que no podía asimilar que fuera verdad lo que ocurría en esos instantes. De hecho aun esperaba que le dieran una buena sacudida y le dijeran que estaba alucinando por culpa del humo que había inhalado.

—Estás loca, completamente loca —insistió él, pese a seguir recibiendo golpes que no le causaban el menor daño.

—¡Claro que lo estoy! —concedió, resignada.

—Me gustan las locas —añadió, tomando los puños de Astoria para que dejara de golpearle y tiró de ella para pegarla contra su pecho, abrazándola con mucha fuera, de una forma posesiva—. No sé que haya pasado, pero me gusta verte así, libre de expresar lo que sientes o lo que piensas —comentó en voz baja, muy cerca del oído de la castaña quien se estremeció.

¿Libre? Si, sin saber como, se había liberado. Libre del protocolo, libre de las ataduras y los miedos que la atormentaban, libre de la chica perfecta que pretendía ser. Libertad sin vuelta atrás, porque atrás no quedaba nada que ella quisiera recuperar. Finalmente podía liberar sus sentimientos y se sentía tan bien.

—Draco —murmuró apartándose apenas unos centímetros para verlo cara a cara, con una sonrisa autentica, melancólica, torcida, pero autentica.

Él también le sonrió, pero una explosión a no mucho distancia de ellos, les hizo reaccionar. Aun estaba en guerra, sus vidas corrían peligro y si querían sobrevivir debían de buscar un buen refugio o luchar, según fuera el caso. Goyle les miró de mala manera, pero en tiempo record les ayudó a levantarse para que pudieran irse de ahí. Tal vez aquella no era la mejor forma, ni el lugar más oportuno, para comenzar una relación, pero Astoria no podía sentirse más viva en esos momentos en los que corría, tomada de la mano de Draco, hacia la batalla. Aun quedaba tanto por hacer, tantos peligros por enfrentar, pero ella ya se sentía victoriosa.

* * *

**¿Y qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó?**

**Espero de todo corazón que si. **

**¡Hasta la próxima! ****¡Mis mejores deseos y nos leemos pronto!**

**-Ophe.**


End file.
